Touchscreen displays, which aid in simplifying the user experience by providing direct interaction between the user and the displayed content, are being utilized in more and more of today's electronic devices. In particular, electronic reading devices, or e-readers, are popular electronic touchscreen devices used for displaying electronic content of digital books or periodicals using electronic ink technology. Such devices make use of touch-based gestures from a user in order to facilitate on-screen control and navigation of electronic content. For example, a user may navigate through individual pages of a digital book by repeatedly swiping the touchscreen display with a single finger. However, due to the vast number of pages and sections in most digital books and periodicals, current touch-based navigation methods are inefficient for quickly navigating multiple pages and sections of electronic content or text.